


Драбблы: Кагами/Куроко

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблы с указанным пейрингом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. неофициально

\- Кагами-кун, - Куроко замер на пороге, строго и серьезно глядя на него. - Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно хорошо знакомы. Поэтому...  
Кагами ушам своим не поверил.  
То есть, они, конечно, и правда были достаточно хорошо знакомы. Много знали друг о друге. У Куроко под коленом была бледная едва заметная родинка. Когда Кагами чихал от японской зубной пасты, Куроко смеялся. То есть, немного улыбался. Но почти смеялся. В молочном коктейле не должно было быть никаких добавок. В универе Куроко надо было хорошо учиться, в универе Кагами надо было только хорошо играть. Когда они в первый раз оказались в постели, Куроко внимательно посмотрел, нахмурился и сказал: "а может, лучше я буду сверху?" И все такое.  
Но чтобы вот так?  
\- Да, - сказал Кагами, не давая себе передумать. - Да, конечно. Я это. Ну, я согласен.  
Алекс наверняка будет ржать, думал он, отступая с порога, чтобы впустить Куроко в квартиру. Ой как она будет ржать. А все эти уебки, то есть, друзья Куроко, что они скажут?.. Кагами попытался представить, не смог и покрутил головой.  
\- А когда? - спросил он, пока Куроко разувался.  
\- Через неделю, - тот аккуратно поставил ботинки в угол, взглянул на Кагами из-под отросшей челки. - Ты готовишь ужин, Кагами-кун? Замечательно. А давно ты это делаешь?  
\- Да блин! - Кагами выкинул из головы лишнее и рванул на кухню спасать ризотто.  
К тревожной теме он вернулся после ужина.  
\- Наверное, - спросил он, пока Куроко собирал посуду, - надо что-то специальное?  
\- У меня все есть. - Куроко оказался рядом с ним, забрал тарелку из-под локтя. - Все будет в порядке, Кагами-кун, не волнуйся. - Тарелки бесшумно опустились в раковину. - Я бы не стал обращаться с этим к тебе, но больше никто...  
\- Что? - не понял Кагами.  
Куроко обернулся.  
\- Я бы не стал обращаться с этим к тебе, - повторил он чуть ли не по слогам. - Я же знаю, ты бы не очень этого хотел.  
Кагами стало холодно и еще как-то по-глупому, грустно, что ли.  
\- Я бы хотел, - запротестовал он. - Я давно хотел, я только не думал, что ты... То есть, я думал, что мы уже. И неважно, что неофициально. И...  
Куроко молча смотрел на него от раковины, и с каждой секундой Кагами все отчетливее понимал, что почему-то несет херню.  
Наконец Куроко отложил губку, поставил тарелку, вытер руки и подошел к Кагами.  
\- Кагами-кун, - сказал он, вставая над его коленями и трогая волосы, Кагами чуть не зажмурился, как всегда, но сейчас было бы некстати. - Я хотел оставить тебе Второго на два дня, у меня выездная игра в университете.  
Кагами все-таки зажмурился.  
\- Но насчет того, о чем ты подумал, - задумчиво сказал Куроко, перебирая его волосы, - пожалуй, ты прав. Неважно, что неофициально.


	2. то же самое, но наружу

\- Значит, как, ты говоришь, это переводится? - Куроко задумчиво постучал себя ручкой по губам. Кагами отвел глаза.  
\- Сукин сын, - покорно повторил он.  
\- То есть, щенок? - Куроко поднял глаза от блокнота. - Собачий ребенок, да? Это кто-то маленький и беспомощный. Это оскорбительно?  
\- Нет, - Кагами покрутил головой, - то есть, оскорбительно! Но это не то. Ну. Это как бы оскорбляет твою маму.  
\- А, - Куроко кивнул. - Я понял. Дитя греха, что-то вроде этого. Да?  
\- Что-что? - переспросил Кагами. Куроко повторил. Кагами подумал и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. - Куроко сосредоточенно сделал пометку в блокноте. - Давай дальше, пожалуйста. Вот это?  
Кагами заглянул в блокнот, где его собственным почерком были нацарапаны английские слова. Посмотрел в потолок. Почесал в затылке.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он. - А зачем тебе это вообще?  
Куроко посмотрел на него с тем выражением бесконечного терпения, которое всегда заставляло Кагами заподозрить, что он опять что-то упустил.  
\- Я же говорил, - после недолгого молчания сказал он. - Мне интересно.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Кагами. - Говорил. В общем, это, ну. Это самое. Сам себя.  
\- Что, прости? - моргнул Куроко.  
\- Переводится так, - буркнул Кагами, багровея шеей и щеками. - Сам себя...  
\- Удовлетвори? - Куроко сделал очередную пометку. - Тут подразумевается физическое влечение к самому себе? Или я опять ошибся в толковании?  
Кагами медленно и глубоко вдохнул, потом так же медленно выдохнул. Мотнул головой, показывая, что никакой ошибки нет.  
\- Ага, - удовлетворенно сказал Куроко. - А вот это значит "сделай то же самое, но наружу"? Как так может быть?  
\- Нет, - выдавил Кагами. - Это значит "отстань". Или типа того.  
Зря все-таки он не уточнил, что Куроко имел в виду, когда говорил: "Кагами-кун, если тебе несложно, помоги мне немного с английским".


End file.
